Las Lagrimas del Fénix
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Una relación truncada por un destino traerá sufrimiento a mucha gente. Aun cuando el amor sea fuerte no siempre logra imponerse ante lo penosamente establecido. Spin Off de Bastardos sin Gloria. Este es mi crack ideal para Originales Ladies Kou. Advertencia,contiene Lemon


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

Este es mi crack ideal para Originales Ladies Kou

 **Advertencia** : Contiene Lemon

* * *

Las Lagrimas del Fénix

En el Templo Hikawa dos personas estaban sentadas una frente a la otra, un hombre de cabellos oscuros y una sacerdotisa. El se mantenía en silencio mientras que la mujer estaba claramente dolida.

\- El comienzo de mi pesadilla fue mucho antes de Tokio Cristal, mucho antes de la llegada de Galaxia… Comenzó el día que descubrí a mi amiga como mi princesa y aun peor como el gran amor de quien fuera mi novio por tan poco tiempo. Todos creyeron que no fue nada para mí, pero se equivocaron, él lo fue todo. Me mantuve impávida ante su boda e incluso me mostré feliz. Pero ese martirio carcomió mi alma más de lo que creía. Era tan buena mi actuación que incluso mi amiga, mi Reina me mandaba con su esposo como custodia personal en distintos menesteres fuera del Reino. Fue en uno de esos viajes que paso lo que siempre soñé, lo que desee con vehemencia y lo que marco mi vida para siempre… - Suspiro resignada. - Era finales de año y fuimos nuevamente a la sede de la ONU en Nueva York casi a finales de año. Como era costumbre era invierno y todo estaba cubierto de nieve y yo como de costumbre con mi uniforme de marinera.

 **Recuerdo**

\- ¡Malditos europeos y esa manía por iniciar guerras! – Dijo casi como pensando en vos alta mientras se frotaba los brazos cuando bajo del auto de la embajada.

\- Te dije que te quedaras en el Hotel. O al menos habrías traído un abrigo como te lo sugerí. – Respondió saliendo por la otra puerta el soberano de Tokio Cristal con una media sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, creí que lo estaba pensando, me disculpo su majestad. – Contesto apenada al darse cuenta.

\- Vamos Mars entra rápido, no quiero que te resfríes, hace tiempo que no atiendo a nadie y no quiero empezar contigo. – Finaliza con gracia antes de entrar al edificio.

Las charlas tardaron más de la cuenta, pero llegaron a buen puerto a pesar de una fuerte discusión con el premier francés. Todo quedo acordado y se firmaría un tratado en los próximos días con el Rey Endimión como mediador. Cuando sale ve que su guerrera estaba atenta a sus funciones y como tal atraía las miradas de todos los presentes. La única guardaespaldas que todos querían tener. Profesional como siempre acompaño a su soberano hacia el auto sin decir nada. Cuando entran ella estornudo.

\- ¡Te lo dije! – Dijo el soberano entregándole un pañuelo.

\- Gracias. Pero le recuerdo que ya he estado en lugares mas fríos como el Polo Norte y no me resfrié. – Responde con autosuficiencia.

\- Creo que esa vez todos morimos. ¿No?

\- Quizás, pero el hecho es que no necesito su consejo médico mi Rey. – Respondió con molestia, pero comenzó a estornudar repetidas veces.

\- Te haré llevar una sopa de pollo y algún antigripal.

\- Ya le dije que puedo cuidarme sola.

\- Recuerdo que eras más abierta a la gente cuando te conocí.

\- ¡Tenia 14 años Darién! ¡La gente cambia! – Respondió de mal modo solo como ella puede hacerlo con su vos estridente y molesta, pero rápidamente se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de su atrevimiento.

Él la mira sorprendido, puesto que hacía tiempo que no veía a la vieja Rei, la que hablaba sin pensar y se molestaba por pequeñas cosas. El rie y ella se sorprende.

\- Sabes, por un momento pensé que aquella chiquilla se había ido. – Contesto con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la fría guerrera.

\- Lo siento Mi Señor, pero esa Rei ya no existe. – Finalizo la charla en el momento que la limosina se detenía frente al Hotel.

Antes de que Endimión pueda decir algo ella bajo y camino estornudando hacia dentro y sin dirigirle la palabra en el ascensor entro a su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo.

Endimión se quedo con la palabra en la boca y prefiere no decir nada, solo entro a su habitación y pidió la comida para él, sabía que ella rechazaría cualquier invitación. Cerca de la medianoche el estaba leyendo unos documentos cuando la escucho estornudar nuevamente. Dejo sus lentes de lectura y salió al pasillo hacia la habitación contigua, morada de su guardiana. Miro la puerta y el cartel de "No molestar" estaba colocado. Rio para sí, sabiendo lo temperamental que era Rei y aun así golpeo la puerta. Espero y volvió a golpear con el mismo resultado. Llamo a la recepción y un guardia de seguridad del hotel le abrió la puerta. Cuando entro la vio acurrucada en la cama bañada en sudor, se acerco preocupado y rápidamente constato que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Sin dudarlo le pidió al guardia una serie de medicamentos para la fiebre mientras la cargaba en brazo hacia el baño del cuarto. La deposito en la bañadera y abrió la canilla, por unos instantes que parecieron eternos ella finalmente abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Cuestiono tapándose los pechos a pesar de tener colocado su pijama.

\- Te estoy asistiendo. – Responde con naturalidad. – Ardes en fiebre.

\- ¿Pretendes jugar al doctor conmigo? – Cuestiona molesta.

\- ¿Jugar al Doctor? Tu lo dijiste ya no somos niños y tu estas enferma. – Respondió con seriedad.

\- ¿Puedo terminar de bañarme sola? – Pide claramente ofendida.

\- Esta bien, pero me quedare afuera por si me necesitas.

\- _¡Claro que te necesito!_ – Pensó – _Pero que estoy pensando, el es mi Rey y el esposo de mi amiga._ – Se recrimino. – Solo tranquilízate y todo saldrá bien.

Salió del baño con una bata, tenía el cabello envuelto en una toalla y la vista cansada. Se sorprendió cuando lo vio sentado en una silla con unos medicamentos a su lado y una bandeja de servicio en la mesa. Ella miro sorprendida las cosas y luego a él.

\- Ahora vas a comer y tomar estos medicamentos.

\- No soy una niña Endimion. – Dice molesta.

\- Claro que no, soy tu Rey y te lo ordeno. – Responde con tranquilidad.

Ella se quedo sin argumentos y fue a la mesa.

\- No a la cama. – Ordena apuntando con el dedo. Ella iba a retrucar y el agrega. – ¡A la cama señorita Hino!

Sin argumentos ella accedió y se acostó, noto que las sabanas fueron cambiadas, puesto que las otras estaban empapadas de sudor. Su Rey se levanto con el medicamento y un vaso de agua los cuales puso en su mano. Luego fue por la bandeja y se acerco a la cama. Sentándose a su lado cargó una cuchara con sopa.

\- No tengo hambre. – Dijo tajante.

\- No me importa, tomaras tu sopa, chequeare si tu fiebre bajo y luego, solo luego, veré si te dejo descansar.

\- ¿Por qué hace esto? – Cuestiona apenada.

\- Porque… Porque me importa tu bienestar. Siempre me importo.

\- No recuerdo que cuidara de Ami cuando enfermo, o de Setsuna cuando por primera vez en su vida tuvo varicela.

\- Ya te lo dije Rei, tú me importas. Y por primera vez deja de tratarme como tú Rey, puedes llamarme Darién aquí.

\- Dejemos las cosas en claro Endimión. Soy una de sus subordinadas y no puedo andar tratándolo de otra manera.

\- Por favor Rei, fuimos novios. – Respondió molesto. – Por una vez en tu vida acepta la ayuda de alguien, deja de ser esa mujer autosuficiente que cree que pude andar por la vida sola y de mal humor continuamente.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Vienes a cuestionarme eso después de cuánto? Ya olvide lo que fuimos desde el preciso momento que recordamos nuestro pasado y tu destino de estar con mi mejor amiga. – Contesto dándose la vuelta con los ojos llorosos.

\- Yo… lo siento Rei… desde ese momento lo siento… Por favor toma la sopa, casi no has comido desde que llegamos. – Finaliza poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Rei se quedo dolida y unas lágrimas surcaron su rostro aun en contra de su voluntad. Se cuestiono un centenar de cosas y otras tantas acciones. Tomo la sopa con las manos temblorosas de coraje. Una vez terminada la dejo a un lado y se durmió pensando en su Rey.

En la mañana Endimión paso por la habitación, pues ya había conseguido una copia de la llave, entro y encontró a su guerrera profundamente dormida. Chequeo que no tuviera fiebre y después se retiro a sus asuntos no sin antes dejar una nota. Casi sin poder evitarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla cosa que saco una inconsciente sonrisa que alegro la mañana del soberano.

Horas más tarde, pasado el mediodía, Rei despertó sin saber donde estaba, algo mareada, pues en la noche la fiebre había regresado unos instantes, se sentó en la cama. Miro en rededor y vio una nota debajo de una rosa roja sobre la mesa de luz. La tomo desconfiada y aprecio de inmediato la perfecta caligrafía de su soberano. " _Espero que te encuentre mejor que anoche. Deje dicho en recepción que no se te moleste y pide lo que desees. Hay unos medicamentos en el cajón TOMALOS te harán bien. Descansa y no salgas de la habitación."_ – ¿Quien se cree que es? ¿Mi padre? – Dijo molesta arrugando el papel.

Molesta como es su costumbre se cambio y se abrigo, guardo su lapicera en el bolsillo, puesto que no pensaba salir a la calle como una Sailor, fue hasta la puerta de la habitación, pero regreso y tomo los medicamentos. Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al Hall Central del Hotel donde se cruzo con una persona vestida con una gran campera y bufanda.

\- ¿Creo haberte dicho que estuvieras en la cama?

\- ¡Creo recordar que ya cumplí la mayoría de edad hace unos siglos! – Retruca Rei.

\- Pues no lo parece. – Responde inclinándose quedando a unos escasos centímetros de la cara de la morocha. – ¿Salimos?

\- Por cierto… ¿Que hace así vestido?

\- Rei, por favor, salgamos a divertirnos. Las charlas de paz estarán unos días demoradas, así que estaremos libres hasta entonces.

\- ¿Y por eso esa falta de decoro en su ropa?

\- ¿Lo dices en serio Rei? ¿Es New York? Hacía tiempo que no estaba aquí. ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

\- Eso no sería correcto. ¿Además que diría la gente?

\- ¿Dos Japoneses en esta ciudad? Pasaremos desapercibidos. – Saca una típica gorra de ILove NY y se la coloca. – Vamos, acompáñame.

\- Soy su guerrera y custodia… – Suspira amargamente. – No tengo alternativa.

Ambos salen del hotel por el costado a pie, el frio se hizo sentir a pesar de ser el medio día. Caminaron hasta la famosa Quinta Avenida y Rei por un momento se olvido de su misión y quedo maravillada con lo que veía. Caminaron hasta una de las pizzerías tradicionales del lugar y comieron una par de porciones de pie. Poco a poco la fría guerrera comenzó a ablandarse. Después de comer fueron hasta el Central Park, el Edificio Empire State y terminaron en la Estatua de la Libertad. A estas alturas ambos se habían olvidado de sus obligaciones y sus funciones, eran solamente dos personas normales. Ya en la Gran Manzana fueron hasta un Starbucks. Rei se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas y aguardo a que el regresara con su pedido. Unos instantes después el regreso con dos vasos térmicos y un plato con pastel.

\- Café negro con miel y canela y un pastel de durazno con crema, como a ti te gusta.

\- Gracias Darién. – Dice con naturalidad y luego cae en cuenta. – ¿Como recodaste lo que me gusta?

\- Ya te lo dije, tú me importas y a pesar de que aquella cita fue hace mucho tiempo, no olvido que te encantaban los duraznos frescos.

\- No empieces de nuevo con eso… lo pasado pisado.

\- Sigue repitiéndotelo hasta que te convenzas. – Responde tomando un sorbo con tranquilidad.

\- No te creas tan importante, no fuiste el único hombre en mi vida. – Responde con solemnidad.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Dime cuantos? – Desafía acercándose a ella.

\- Ese no es tu asunto, yo no ando preguntando de tu vida y francamente no me interesa.

\- Es una pena, te habría respondido.

\- ¿Y qué tienes que responder? ¿Qué te fuiste sin decir nada, sin una disculpa? ¿Qué pretendiste que lo nuestro no fue nada? - Reprocha la morocha.

\- Yo volví y tú me trataste como si fuera un amigo.

\- Corrección, soy la amiga de tu esposa y en ese momento mi princesa. ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? ¿Que salte a tus brazos y te implore que te quedes a mi lado? ¡Por todos los cielos hasta una hija te dio el destino! – Finaliza molesta poniéndose de pie.

\- Espera… – Dice tomando su mano. – Cuando fui al templo mi intención era la de hablar contigo al respecto, pero no tuve el valor y esa tarde apareció Rini en mi vida.

\- ¡Claro, siempre es la culpa de los demás! – Responde sarcásticamente.

\- No Rei es mi culpa. – Confronta mirándola a los ojos. – Es mi culpa no haber luchado por lo que sentía en esta vida.

Rei se queda sin palabras e inevitablemente sus ojos se encuentran. Hechizada se dejo llevar por lo que necesitaba desesperadamente, los labios del hombre dueño de sus pensamientos. Por lo que parecieron horas ambos se dejaron llevar.

Ella se separa y sale corriendo del lugar entrando a un callejón, sin dejar de correr se transforma en Sailor y rápidamente comienza a saltar sobre los techos. No supo cuanto corrió hasta terminar apoyada contra un tanque de agua derramando gruesas lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué piensas que haces tonta… El no es para ti… – Se cuestiona a si misma limpiándose las lagrimas.

\- ¿No te dijo una persona que no tomes frio? – Dice desde un cartel frente a ella.

\- Mira Tuxido Mask, no pretendas llegar aquí como si nada. – Mientras que el salto a su lado.

\- Dime que no sientes nada por mí. – Pide con seriedad quitándose la máscara mirándola directamente a los ojos. – Dime que no me amas como yo te amo a ti.

\- Yo… no puedo hacerle esto a Serena…

\- ¿Y te lo puedes hacer a ti mismo? – Cuestiona acercándose a ella.

\- Mira, lo que haga con mi vida es asunto mío y nada más que mío. – Responde esquivando la mirada.

\- Entonces… – Toma el rostro de ella y el acerca el rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros donde podía sentir el cálido aliento de su guardiana. – Dime que no sientes lo que yo y no te molestare mas.

Ella estaba embelesada por los celestes ojos de su Rey, mientras que este estaba hipnotizado por los amatistas de ella. Poco a poco la distancia se va perdiendo y sus labios se rosan suavemente. Con este contacto ella cierra sus ojos mientras él la acerca tomándola por la cintura. Ellos se besan como hacía mucho tiempo lo deseaban. De ese tierno beso fueron subiendo la intensidad, ella cruzo sus brazos por el cuello mientras que el viento los envolvió en la capa del pelinegro y los cabellos de Rei se agitaban al compás de un elemento que se mostraba como un molesto testigo de su amor. Tuxido Mask la toma en sus brazos y sin que pudiera decir nada el la lleva hasta la habitación del Hotel. Ya en la calida Suit ellos se miran nuevamente dándose un tierno beso.

\- Creo que mejor me voy… – Dice Sailor Mars dándose la vuelta.

\- Espera… – Dice tomándola del brazo. – Lamento haberte hecho sufrir.

Ella no dice nada y va a su habitación donde se acuesta sin siquiera quitar su transformación en un mar de lagrimas. Minutos después entra Endimión a la habitación donde ella seguía llorando.

\- Solo vete… Déjame sola… – Le grita desde la cama sin levantar el rostro de la almohada.

\- Rei… yo… – Comienza sentándose a su lado. – no me iré hasta que me escuches.

\- No Darién, tu escúchame. Te he amado desde que te vi, te intente olvidar, he salido con muchos tratando de dejarte a un lado… y ahora tu vienes como un caballero blanco a decirme que también me amas. – Ella desase su transformación poniéndose de pie. – Si yo me dejo llevar sé que me arrepentiré y no solo eso también acarreara una desgracia para el reino.

\- Lo dejare todo por ti, mi reino, mi título, mi esposa, todo por ti Rei.

\- Es una locura Darién. – Camina hacia la puerta y la abre. – Solo vete y deja las cosas como hasta ahora.

\- Sabes que no estaremos completos hasta que nos decidamos a ser felices juntos.

\- Solo vete, y no vuelvas a hablarme. ¡Nunca! – Finaliza Rei empujando al pelinegro fuera del cuarto.

Ella cerró la puerta con fuerza y se apoyo sobre ella en un mar de lagrimas, se dejo caer aun sobre la puerta donde lloro amargamente por largo rato hasta quedarse dormida.

 **Fin del recuerdo**

\- Los siguientes días evité hablar con él. Incluso llegue a pensar en llamarte para que te hicieras cargo de su seguridad. - Continua Rei a su invitado.

\- Eso habría sido sospechoso Lady Hino. - Responde Steven.

\- Si… y mientras yo me moría por dentro tú descubrías el amor de tu vida. ¿Qué ironía no?

\- A estas alturas ella me odia y no puedo culparla en lo más mínimo. ¿Pero estas segura que deseas esto? - Cuestiona con preocupación.

\- Si Steven, es la única salida. Lamento que terminara así, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando viajaste a París, cuando todo se fue al diablo…

 **Recuerdo**

La reina estaba en una conferencia en la ciudad de Kioto y con ellas se había llevado a Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptun para su seguridad, puesto que muy pronto le darían a Ami el nombramiento como Directora del Hospital Central de Tokio y Mina estaba supervisando asuntos de una de sus compañías de cosméticos. Rei quedo en palacio para la seguridad de este mientras Lita estaba de vacaciones junto con Steven en Paris. Una tarde la gran Sailor Mars estaba apoyada contra uno de los balcones del Ala sur de Palacio mirando el anochecer sin prestar atención a que alguien entro al lugar.

\- ¿Apreciando la vista?

\- ¿Que quieres? – Cuestiona tajante

\- Nada, solo que podríamos llevarnos mejor. – Continúa con una tranquilidad que puso nerviosa a la guerrera.

\- ¿Llevarnos mejor? ¿Qué parte de que no te quiero cerca no entiendes todavía? ¿Acaso de tantas batallas un golpe te dejo con daño cerebral? – Dice de mala manera dándose vuelta para confrontarlo de frente.

Fue cuando la vio, por primera vez en su vida vio algo que solo había soñado con volver a ver. Delante de ella su Rey tenía en la mano una Rosa de Fuego, una extraña variedad que alguna vez floreció en el Planeta Marte una que Rei tenía muy pocos recuerdos. Ella la toma en sus manos acariciando los incandescentes pétalos que podrían quemar cualquier cosa, pero no a ella, no a la Princesa del Marte, cuyo Palacio en el pasado obtento un gran jardín lleno de Rosales de Fuego.

\- Pero como… se extinguieron antes de que la Reina Serenity nos convocara a la Luna hace miles de años…

\- Lo sé, y no tienes idea de lo que me costó poder recrearlas. Pero valió la pena por ver esa sonrisa. – Finaliza haciendo sonrojar a la guerrera.

\- Mi Rey, yo…

\- No tienes que decir más, solo venia a disculparme y a decirte que cuando regrese Serenity de su viaje le pediré el divorcio. Con permiso. – Finaliza dándose la vuelta dejándola con más preguntas que respuestas.

Ella se queda en el balcón sorprendida con lo que acababa de pronunciar, no lograba asimilar del todo las cosas. Fue tras su Rey hasta la recama privada y abrió la puerta sin que siquiera pedir permiso.

\- ¿Como que piensas divorciarte?

\- Como lo escuchaste Mars, creo que ya es hora de dejar esta farsa atrás. - Declara con sinceridad.

\- Pero mi señor. ¿El Reino, su esposa, su hija?

\- El Reino no me interesa, mi esposa se que ama a otro hace tiempo y yo no dejare de amar a mi hija. No lo entiendes. – Dice acercándose peligrosamente a la guerrera. – Es a ti a quien yo amo. – Asegura acariciando la mejilla de una consternada Rei.

\- Yo… yo…

Las palabras se acabaron y Endimión tomo la iniciativa besando a la guerrera. Sin que pudiera evitarlo ella acompaño ese beso cargado de sentimientos, de pasión y deseo. Con besos mas profundos se dejo guiar por la lujuria acumulada por años arrancando la chaqueta y camisa casi de un movimiento mientras que caminaban a la cama aun sin dejar de separar sus labios. Ella lo tira sobre esta subiéndose encima cuando se separan para mirarse a los ojos como nunca se habían mirado hasta ahora.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? – Pregunta Endimión aun obnubilado.

\- Nunca estuve más segura Darién… yo te amo.

Sin poder evitarlo se unieron en un lujurioso beso que dio pasó a que ambos comiencen a recorrer sin tapujos el cuerpo del otro. Ella continuo desvistiendo o más bien desgarrando las vestiduras reales mientras él se maravillaba con las curvas de alguien que no pudo olvidar en siglos. La Sailor del Fuego avivo las brazas dando besos húmedos en el cuello de su amante haciendo que la hombría de su Rey comenzara a endurecerse. Él la gira dejándola tendida sobre la cama jadeante y húmeda por las manos de quien debía proteger. Perdido en la lujuria el toma el uniforme de su protectora por el escote lo arranca de un tirón haciendo que la guerrera quede prácticamente desnuda y sin perder el tiempo se concentro en esos pechos que lo reclamaban degustando cada pliegue de la mujer que amaba hacia tiempo. Rei no dejaba de gemir, no solo le encantaba la boca de su Rey sino que este comenzó a recorre su cuerpo con la lengua que le comenzaba a hacer perder la cabeza. Al llegar a la falda la quito de un tirón dejándola desnuda haciendo que gima deseosa de mas. Con prisa se quito los pantalones mientras que bebía con desesperación las mieles de la pelinegra que no dejaba de arquearse y aferrarse a la cama. Gimiendo el nombre mortal de su amante llego su primer orgasmo, pero sin dejarla descansar él se subió sobre ella besándola de nuevo mientras la dura hombría rosaba la entrada desprendiendo pequeños gemidos nuevamente. Acomodándose lentamente se convierten en uno con lentos movimientos al principio, luego fueron acelerando el movimiento sin dejar de besarse, ella se aferraba a la espalda haciéndole sentir las uñas a pesar de no haberse quitado los guante aun. Llegando ambos al final gritaron sus nombres mirándose a los ojos mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían sus desnudos cuerpos. Quedaron mirándose en lo que les pareció que el tiempo se había detenido.

\- Te amor Rei.

-Te amo Darien…siempre lo he hecho… pero…

-Pero nada. No te voy a perder, no ahora que se que me amas…

 **Fin del Recuerdo.**

Ella sacude su cabeza tratando de olvidar ciertos detalles cuando continúa su relato.

\- El estaba por pedirle el divorcio a Serenity cuando tu gente nos ataco… es por eso que fui inefectiva y las defensas cayeron.

\- ¿Quieres decir que…

\- Si, una Sailor embarazada no tiene poderes. Fue en parte de mi culpa que las defensas de palacio no estuvieran fuertes… y peor aun… existe una profecía que no puedo revelarte. Además yo lo termine de alejar con una visión que el fuego mostró…

\- ¿Que te mostró?

\- No debes saberlo, pues ya no será tu deber con Tokio Cristal. Tu última misión te fue dada. Criaras a mi hijo como tuyo y cargaras con las mentiras por el bien de todos. No tienes idea como te envidio Steven… irte de todo esto…

\- Preferiría seguir aquí mi Lady, al descubrir quién soy en realidad también descubrí porque la amo con tanta locura. Los Nemukianos nos enamoramos solo una vez en la vida y la vida me jugo en contra. Me encantaría poder olvidar todo y a todos.

\- Yo no lo sabía… No sabes cómo lo siento…

El llanto de un bebe se sintió en el cuarto contiguo y la sacerdotisa salió con prisa. Unos minutos después Steven fue a ver porque tardaba y la vio amamantando a un pequeño niño de cabellos negros como los de ella.

\- Se llama Kenneth… – Se le quiebra la vos y las lagrimas comienzan a escapar por el pálido rostro. – Significa el nacido del fuego… y es tan lindo…

\- Sabes que lo cuidare y las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas.

\- Lo sé… - Ahoga el llanto y trata de continuar. – me permites un momento a solas con mi hijo.

El hace una reverencia y sale por la puerta donde escucha como se quebró en un angustioso llanto que lo entristeció de sobremanera. Casi una hora después ella salió con el bebe envuelto en una túnica roja y un bolso.

\- Si Endimión te confió esto a ti tendrá sus razones. En este bolso hay cosas que de seguro necesitaras.

\- Lo cuidare con mi vida. – Responde tomando el bolso.

\- Otra cosa. Si él tiene o demuestra algún tipo de poder como el mío has que no piense que es real.

\- Descuida, el tendrá una vida normal y no le faltara nada.

\- Esto es para ti. – Agrega sacando un trozo de papel. – Es para que apartes los demonios del pasado y puedas dormir tranquilo. – Él la mira sorprendido. – El fuego me develo lo que te hicieron en Némesis. Lo siento mucho.

\- Eso ya quedo en el paso y solo deseo que ella esté bien… con algo de suerte seguirá su vida y espero que encuentre alguien digno que pueda protegerla. – El toma el bebe en sus brazos. – ¿Estás segura de esto? - Cuestiona por última vez.

\- Solo vete ahora y no vuelvas más…

Ahogando el llanto él la saluda con una reverencia y mostrando su legado en la frete desapareció del templo. Cuando ella quedo sola grito como nunca lo había hecho, su fuego sagrado se avivo como nunca. Ella cayo a suelo de rodillas destruida y con esto el fuego se extinguió, algo que no había pasado nunca. Un fuego que juro no volver a encender mientras ella no pueda olvidar.

Con el alma destrozada ella fue a hablar con la Neo Reina Serenity con la firme intención de pedirle olvidar todo lo que vivió todo lo que amo y principalmente el pequeño pedazo de alma que aprendió a amar y ahora la estaba matando al no poder abrazar.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Lo dejo a su gusto si quieren que lo siga y espero sus comentarios!

Gracias por leer!

Nos leemos!


End file.
